


Die Hard

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Injury, Jake is panicking, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Could you do a reader x Jake Peralta, where they both like each other but are in denial, and when one of them gets injured they confess, and it’s supper fluff??





	Die Hard

“Hi, Y/N” Jake mumbled absently as he sat in his desk.

“Hey” You replied, staring at him in anguish. You were glad he wasn’t paying too much attention to you at the moment, because you knew you looked as nervous as you felt. 

Today was the day, you would finally confess your feelings for him. Charles had talked you into it, you guys were made for each other. You two were in love and would finally get together when Jake realized how you felt about him, and he would admit it himself as well and… 

No, what if this was all Charles’ imagination? Jake might not even like you, he seemed very calm and casual around you. He didn’t act any differently towards you that he acted towards Rosa or Gina or… But what if that was what he wanted you to think? 

“You okay?” Jake finally noticed your nervousness, and he stared at you, worried. 

“No, I need some fresh air” You quickly stood up from your chair and left your desk, walking by Charles’ on the way and slapping him on the arm as hard as you could. “Thanks a lot, Boyle”

“Ouch! What did I do now?!” The latter complained, clutching his arm.

“You probably did something to Y/N, didn’t you?” You heard Jake tell his best friend as you walked away. “Was it something you said, Charles?”

But before you could hear any more, you had locked yourself outside. Only then did you realize a smile had grown in your lips at what Jake said to Boyle. How could you not love him? He was so…

No, you didn’t even like him, you were just fond of him because he was your friend, that was it. Yeah, that must have been it.

*

“Get him!” Rosa yelled at the squad as you all ran after a perp. She and Boyle went one way while you and Jake went the other. 

You were faster and nimbler than Jake, so you ran up ahead trying to catch him. You were so close and… he had a gun.

“He’s armed!” You screamt to warn your friends, and just as you tried to get yours he fired his. 

Luckily, the bullet didn’t hit you thanks to his awful aim. But he did hit you at full force as he ran by you, causing you to fall on the ground as a terrible pain began in your shoulder and spread through your arm.

“Y/N!” Noticing you didn’t get up, Jake ran to the rescue, calling your name in concern. “Y/N!!”

“Did you get him?” You mumbled through the pain, clutching your injured arm to your chest.

“Yeah, Charles and Rosa got him” Your friend mumbled as he looked up ahead, then kneeling down next to you. “Are you okay?”

“It hurts like hell” You replied, wincing and shutting your eyes tight as you tried to power through the pain. 

“Guys, call an ambulance, Y/N is hurt!!” He shouted to your colleagues over his shoulder, immediately after turning back to you. “Hold on, Y/N, don’t die on me”

“Jake…”

“I’m not freaking out, it’s just you got hurt”

“Jake”

“But you can’t die! We haven’t watched Die Hard together yet! We haven’t even kissed yet! I haven’t told you I love you yet! Oh my god, you don’t know I love you, Y/N! I’m in love with you, and-”

“Jake!”

“What?!”

“I think I just dislocated my shoulder” You told him to put an end to his panic, because he was making you anxious. 

“Oh” His cheeks were suddenly bright red, and he looked away in embarrassment as he awkwardly chuckled. “I knew that, I just… I was goofying around to make you laugh and get you through the pain and…”

“Stupid” You laughed, holding him by his plaid shirt with your good hand and pulling at it until his lips were close enough to yours. 

Jake seemed to relax in the kiss, because he sighed softly against your mouth. Then it was your time to sigh as you both pulled away, it almost felt like the pain in your shoulder was subsiding a little. 

“I heard a gunshot” Jake whispered, frowning in concern.

“He didn’t hit me” To demonstrate, you exposed your shoulder, apparently unharmed and bloodless. “But he did run into me, that beast of a man” 

Jake laughed a little as he carefully helped you sit up and then stand up, holding a firm hand on your back to steady you. He was very careful not to touch your injured arm or shoulder. 

“What do you say we celebrate by watching Die Hard together then? This evening?” You grinned at him, trying to ignore the pain.

“My place, eight o’clock” He flirtatiously and goofily grinned back. “Bring the snacks”

“Talk about die hard, no one can take me” You joked to relief the tension. 

“You’re no John McClaine, but maybe a bit of a Holly-” You shut him up by kissking him again.


End file.
